


Inside

by SegaBarrett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ruby-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby waxes poetic about her new vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, and I make no money from this.
> 
> Written for kink_bingo for "guro".

Though Ruby remembers what it was like to be human, she lived in a very different time. 

She didn’t have all the opportunities these girls have nowadays; constantly shopping and spending time with friends, filling up bags with clothing and make-up and ways to make themselves into somebody else, because they hate who they are.

Ruby has it even better – as much as these girls can put on foundation or wear slinky dresses or get implants, they’ll still have the same features they hate. No amount of plastic surgery or lipstick or flattering jeans can change that. 

Ruby likes to climb inside, feel around, drop an old model for a new one when they’re available. She likes the brunette she’s in now, though, though the spirit has long since gone on. She wonders vaguely who this girl was before Ruby stepped inside, wonders if she’ll run into some old friend of hers or a worried family member.

She wonders what they’d say if they knew, but she doesn’t wonder for too long.

Because she’s too busy walking back and forth, the skin suit fitting her like a glove, every flow of blood perfectly suiting her and every tendon in the right place.

And then there’s Sam.

She had wanted Sam in her old body, her blonde body, but now there’s that perfect feeling when she touches him with her new fingers, hears him moan against her neck and somehow, she knows that even if he doesn’t want to, he likes it.

The thought that he could trade Ruby out, switch her around, create novelty and spice and never let it get old. She knows Sam too well these days, the touch of his lips against her wrist, sucking her blood. She knows it’s hot, perfect blood that flows through borrowed veins and down Sam’s throat.

She loves to watch him love it and hate himself for loving it.

Maybe Sam won’t be quite so offended if she decides to switch herself out, become different people ever night for him. Break different taboos in each borrowed body, send Sam further and further into the darkness that she knows lies within him and which she wants to feel him shove deep inside, meet with her own. 

Because Ruby has been all darkness for a very long time now, whether Sam knows it or understands it or not. She remembers what it is to be human the same way a student remembers boring facts they learned in school; she remembers but no longer cares to understand. 

But the bodies. The bodies are nice. Perfect clothing, perfect faces. For every occasion. She wonders how anyone can get through their day without living like this.  
Or not quite living.

Tonight, she’s not quite paying attention as Sam slams deep inside her. She’s off in thought about her plans, her perfect plans. Whoever this woman was, Ruby thinks she’d be honored to be chosen to play such a crucial part.

But that’s a lie.

She can still lie to herself, after all. That was the most important part of being human.


End file.
